This invention relates to radio navigation antenna systems and particularly to an antenna system suitable for use on an aircraft.
In current practice, radio navigation antenna systems such as TACAN systems are ground stations. However, an airborne system would have considerable utility. For example, it could be used to guide aircraft to a flying tanker for refueling. Efforts to provide such an airborne antenna system have been attempted, but they have not been successful until the present invention.